XLDJS
XLDJS are an Electro House DJ and Producer Crew, consisting of 10 DJs, including MetroTech Records' Quantum and 2UPLVL. Members These are the members of XLDJS. Diego Arero Diego Arero, born 27.10.85, Santiago, Chile, is the founder of XLDJS. He became influnced by EDM in 1988, when he heard 'Theme From S'Express' by S'Express. Ever since, Diego has been hooked on EDM. At 2001, he went to his first rave. In 2004, he started DJing and producing. In 2007, he concentrated more on DJing, and in 2008, he founded XLDJS alongside Quadcore and 2UPLVL. His most notable track is the 2009 song Tidal Wave featuring Swedish singer Christian Kaderqrost, who was 19 at the time of recording. Quadcore Quinto da Silva, born 24.6.1986 in Brazil, is the co-founder of XLDJS. His dad, Cano, produced Acid House under the name CDS. In 2000, he received a computer, and began producing music, under the name of Quadcore. He collaborated with founder Diego Arero in 2005, and with Czech DJ and fellow member of XLDJS Franc Reket in 2007. He co-founded XLDJS in 2008. His most notable track is Futurhythm, (A portmanteau of Future and Rhythm), which peaked No. 18 in the UDLSM Electro House Chart and 2 in the MSA Underrated EDM Artists chart. 2UPLVL Main Article: 2UPLVL Bassbaton Carl Jens Krstofsson, born 18.2.1992, is a Swedish House producer and the 4th member to join XLDJS, after Diego Arero, Quadcore and 2UPLVL. He started producing in 2003, and joined 2 months after XLDJS founded. His most notable track is Long Roads. Ultradot Antoninis Pakhazalvrensos, or Anton Pakhaz, or Nino Pakhazal or Anto Vrensos or his DJ name Ultradot, is his a Greek Complextro DJ, born on 28.10.84. He is the oldest member of XLDJS. Aged 4, at a party, 'Theme From S'Express' was played, which hooked him on Acid House and Rave Music. He produced music on a Keyboard from aged 7, until he received a computer when he was 12, which he produced music on. His collaboration with Vilak Virenko and Bastor Krstalfsson was dubbed one of the greatest unheard Complextro tracks of all time. His most notable track is with Vilak Virenko and Bastor Krstalfsson entitled Saviour. Raserlive Vando van der Schijlen, born 31.3.1989, is a Dutch House DJ. His original moniker was Vanschil, but changed his name to Raserlive in 2008. He joined with Ultradot. Miopano Marco Iochetil Panalovrazzi, born 28.6.1985, is the Nu Disco DJ of the group. His music is strongly influenced by Italo Disco, Italo House, Italo Dance, Eurodance and Funk House. Quantum Main Article: Quantum Colin Haines Colin Allen Haines, born 27.4.1987, is a Welsh Progressive House DJ and Producer. He started producing in 1999. Franc Reket Franc Reket, born 18.3.1990 in Prague, was the last member to join XLDJS. He mainly produces Trap House, a cross between Trap, Trapstep and Electro House. He was recommended by Quadcore to founder Diego Arero. Affiliations with MetroTech They are one of the main DJ groups on both radio stations. Possibly, XLDJS may join as an 8-piece (without 2UPLVL or Quantum who are already on the label) according to Matan Brzokehmetovic.